Trece Enanos y un Mediano
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: Oneshot. ¿Qué pasaría si cuando Bilbo y los Enanos fueron capturados por Thranduil, Legolas también estuviera allí? Minific terminado punto de vista de Legolas


Trece Enanos y un Mediano  
  
  
  
Mi padre mira severamente al Enano de capuchón celeste con una larga borla de plata. Nuestros elfos le han capturado y atado, cuando éste y sus compañeros los han atacado en los bosques durante el banquete. Le habían hechizado para que cayese dormido, y ahora que le han quitado el hechizo, le Enano se ve muy enojado.  
  
- ¿Por qué tú y los tuyos intentasteis atacarnos tres veces durante la fiesta? - le pregunta mi padre.  
  
- Nosotros no los atacamos - responde el enano -, nos acercamos a pedir porque nos moríamos de hambre.  
  
- ¿Dónde están tus amigos y qué hacen ahora?   
  
- No lo sé, pero supongo que muriéndose de hambre en el bosque.  
  
- ¿Qué hacíais en el bosque?  
  
- Buscábamos comida y bebida, pues nos moríamos de hambre.  
  
¡Por Elbereth Gindoniel! Si vuelve a repetir la frase "morir de hambre" juro que me volveré loco. Yo fuera mi padre le daría comida y provisiones para sus amigos ¡y que se largue de una vez!  
  
- Pero, en definitiva, ¿qué asunto os trajo al bosque? - vuelve a preguntar mi padre, esta vez enojado. Buena pregunta. El Enano no responde. Eso no es nada bueno. Si no abre la boca, le esperarán los calabozos.  
  
- ¡Muy bien! - exclama mi padre - Que se lo lleven y lo pongan a buen recaudo hasta que tenga ganas de decir la verdad, aunque tarde cien años.  
  
Miro a mi padre, escandalizado, pero él me echa una de sus miradas y no me atrevo a decir nada. Atan al Enano con correas y se lo llevan a las cuevas más interiores, donde lo encerrarán tras las sólidas puertas de madera.  
  
  
Nos han ordenado que salgamos en la caza de los amigos del Enano, y los hemos encontrado sin contratiempos. Nos acercamos a ellos, rodeándolos a la trémula luz de nuestras antorchas, cantando y empuñando nuestros arcos y lanzas. No parecen querer luchar. Sin oponer la mínima resistencia, se detienen y se sientan en el suelo, esperando que nosotros les tomemos prisioneros. ¡Pobres desgraciados! parecen realmente agotados y hambrientos. Me inspiran lástima, a pesar de ser ociosos Enanos.  
  
Son doce Enanos en total, trece con el que ya capturaron antes. Uno tras otro los empezamos a atar, pero me parece oír un ruido seco más allá, en la espesura negra del bosque. Cuando miro sólo veo el movimiento de las matas y matorrales. De todos modos, me acerco a ver el qué. No hay nada a la vista, y ahora tampoco oigo ya nada, excluyendo a mi gente encargándose de los prisioneros a mis espaldas. Sin embargo, tengo una sensación extraña. Siento que unos ojos me miran, fijamente, cautelosamente, pero también muy asustados. Pero como he dicho antes, no veo ni oigo nada. Tenemos que partir. Me uno a los demás. De improviso echo una ojeada tras de mí mientras me alejo hacia el Reino, y lo veo de nuevo: los matorrales se mueven bruscamente, y en un instante se detienen, y otra vez silencio.  
  
  
Empujamos a los prisioneros a través del puente. Ahí vuelvo a sentir aquella presencia del bosque. Unos ojos, no muy lejos de mí. Es como si alguien caminara a mis espaldas, pisándome los talones, pero no oigo pasos; no hay nadie.  
  
Marchamos por los pasadizos cantando, hasta llegar al salón de pilares tallados en roca viva; el salón del trono de mi padre.  
  
Padre está sentado majestuosamente en su silla de madera labrada, y la corona de bayas y hojas rojizas alrededor de su melena rubia le da ese aire de un Gran Rey autoritario. Mira a los prisioneros con severidad, luego se vuelve a mí, y casi enseguida ordena que los desaten, pues están andrajosos y fatigados.  
  
- Desátenlos. A demás, no necesitan cuerdas - dice -. No hay escapatoria de mis puertas mágicas para aquellos que alguna vez son traídos aquí.  
  
Padre les hace preguntas; las mismas que hizo al primer Enano, y como el otro, no nos dicen nada de utilidad y no les sacamos más noticias que al primero. Mi padre pierde la paciencia, pues los Enanos están siendo descorteses con él. No me extraña con lo fatigados que están y con esa cara de desánimo que ponen. Y para rematarlo, ahora hechos prisioneros. Es natural que los Enanos estén tan enfadados que no cuiden sus buenos modales.  
  
- ¿Qué hemos hecho, oh rey? - dice uno, el más viejo de todos, pues bajo su capuchón escarlata asoman algunos de sus cabellos blancos, al igual que su larga barba blanca -. ¿Es un crimen perderse en el bosque, tener hambre y sed, ser atrapado por las arañas?  
  
_Pobres,_ pienso _¡Y a demás han sido atacados por las arañas gigantes! ¡Qué desdichados!_  
  
- ¿Son acaso las arañas vuestras bestias domésticas - sigue hablando el anciano Enano -, o vuestros animales falderos, y por eso os enojáis si las matamos?  
  
¡Por Luthien la Bella! ¡Eso no debería haberlo dicho! Enojará a mi padre de verdad. Él odia a las arañas tanto a más que ellos.  
  
- Es un crimen andar por mi país sin permiso. ¿Olvidas que estabas en mi reino, utilizando el camino que mi pueblo abrió una vez? ¿Acaso por tres veces no acosasteis e importunasteis a mi gente en el bosque, y despertasteis a las arañas con vuestros gritos y tumultos? ¡Después de todo el disturbio que habéis provocado tengo derecho a saber qué os trae por aquí, y si no me lo contáis ahora, os encerraré a todos hasta que hayáis aprendido a ser sensatos y a tener buenas maneras! - responde mi padre, mostrando furia en los ojos. Mas yo le conozco, sé que en un minuto habrá olvidado las palabras ingenuas del Enano -. Encerradlos en celdas separadas y dadles de comer y de beber. Ninguno saldrá de los calabozos hasta que uno de ellos se decida a hablar.  
  
Se los llevan, y yo miro a mi padre estupefacto, porque no les ha dicho a los Enanos que tenemos a su amigo prisionero también; así, los Enanos se preocuparán por su amigo perdido, por no saber donde está, sin saber que se encuentra en éste mismo lugar, en las cuevas más interiores. Para mí no habría un tormento peor.  
  
  
Han pasado ya dos semanas y los Enanos siguen sin hablar. A veces bajo a las celdas con los sirvientes que les traen de comer, y les veo abatidos, deprimidos. ¡Que tormento debe ser para ellos el estar todo el día encerrados en lúgubres calabozos, sin poder ver ni el sol ni la luna, ni oír el viento ni los pájaros, ni poder contemplar las estrellas! Si tan solo supieran que su amigo también se encuentra aquí, a salvo, quizás se sentirían mejor.  
  
He vuelto a sentir esa presencia más de una vez, pero no he escuchado ningún ruido. Sea quien sea, tiene que ser muy silencioso. Mas ví algo increíble hace unos días: yo mismo creía estar soñando, o alucinando, pero ví claramente como un trozo de pan de la despensa se alzaba en el aire y flotando se alejaba hasta un rincón, donde desapareció, como si alguien le diera mordiscos hasta no dejar ni una miga. Me convencí de que los Enanos no iban solos, sino que alguien más los acompañaba, y ese alguien era invisible.  
  
Bajando las escaleras encuentro dos guardias reales que acababan de traer agua a los presos, pues llevaban unas jarras vacías en sus manos. Entonces vuelvo a sentir esa mirada. En un rincón, distingo una pequeña sombra a la tenue luz de la antorcha colgada en la pared. No hay nadie ahí que pueda proyectar esa sombra en el suelo. Es él, el invisible.  
  
- Guardias - me oigo decir de repente, sin habérmelo pensado -, ¿le habéis dado de beber al otro Enano prisionero? ¿A ese con aspecto de noble?  
  
Los guardias afirman y con una reverencia se retiran en silencio. Sonrío para mí mismo, pues he visto la sombra saltar de alegría. He logrado mi propósito; ahora él les dirá a los demás que su amigo está a salvo en las celdas.  
  
Aprovecho el momento para seguir a la sombra, que se ha alejado por el pasillo de en frente. Con extremo cuidado y sigilosamente (pues no quiero que él o ella me vea) llego a la próxima sala. De reojo veo que la sombra ha desaparecido en la oscuridad de un rincón. Si no me equivoco, se ha sentado ahí. Me ha visto.  
  
No puedo evitarlo, y la curiosidad me vence como siempre; me acerco con toda naturalidad y me inclino sobre el rincón. Siento que sus ojos me miran temerosos.  
  
- Hola - digo -, soy Legolas, ¿y usted como se llama?  
  
No me asusto al oír una tímida voz masculina y temblorosa.  
  
- ¿Pu...Puede verme usted...?  
  
- No, no le veo. Mas sé que está por aquí desde hace dos semanas. Vino con sus amigos Enanos.  
  
De improviso (y la verdad, no me lo esperaba) una persona aparece frente a mí, salida de la nada; pero no es un Enano, como había sospechado, sino un hombre chato, más bajo de altura que cualquier Enano, de rizos marrones, ojos saltones y mejillas rechonchas. Sus pies están descalzos, y veo claramente que los tiene casi tan peludos como su cabeza.  
  
- Por..Por favor señor, no me entregue usted al Rey... - me dice temeroso.  
  
- No pensaba hacerlo - digo yo y sonrío. Quisiera que el hombrecito se tranquilizara -. Dígame, ¿cómo se llama?  
  
- Bilbo... - dice - Bilbo Bolsón.  
  
- ¿No es usted Enano, verdad? ¿De dónde es, si no es mucho preguntar?  
  
- De..De la Comarca. Soy un Hobbit de la Comarca.  
  
- ¿La Comarca? ¡Pero eso está muy lejos! ¿Hobbit has dicho?  
  
- Mediano.  
  
- ¡Un Mediano! ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no reconcerle por su pies! Pero creía que sólo eran una leyenda, un cuento de niños. Bien, señor Bolsón, sé que usted tampoco me aclarará los asuntos que lo trajeron a nuestro bosque, así que no me molestaré en preguntar. Pero si puedo ayudarle en algo le daré un consejo: tenga cuidado con su sombra, que ha diferencia de usted no es invisible. Y le diré esto también: su amigo está encerrado en los calabozos más interiores. Las escaleras que llevan a él están en el fondo del pasillo que hay a la izquierda de la celda donde tenemos a su amigo más...obeso, con el perdón de usted.  
  
El señor Bolsón me mira estupefacto. Parece que ya se le ha pasado el temor hacia mí. Se pone en pie y me sonríe.  
  
- ¿Pero por qué motivo me lo dice usted?  
  
Echo una risita.  
  
- Por ningún motivo en especial. Sólo que no soportaría verlos encerrados por toda la eternidad. A diferencia de nosotros, ustedes son mortales, y no debería pasar sus pocos años de vida en un calabozo, donde no alcanzan la luz de las estrellas. Y usted también me preocupa, yendo todo el día con el temor a ser descubierto. Así no se puede vivir.  
  
- ¿Entonces no me delatará? ¿No dirá que me ha visto?  
  
- No, por cierto. Pero me gustaría saber si ya se ha hecho con algún plan de huida.  
  
- Sí - dijo el hombrecito, después de dudar un poco en confiarme ese secreto -, pero aun tengo que arreglarle unos cabos. Pensé en que podríamos meternos en unos de esos barriles vacíos que arrojáis por las escotillas a la corriente del río hasta llegar al Lago Largo.  
  
- Una ingeniosa idea, Señor Bolsón, pero muy arriesgada. Los Elfos no somos tan descuidados: se darían cuenta al tomar los barriles, pues pesarían más de la normalidad, y a demás el descenso por el río sería peligroso; a no ser que empaquen bien los barriles, se les llenarán de agua y se sacudirán mucho ahí dentro. Pero le digo: íros y alejáos de este bosque lo más pronto posible.  
  
- ¿Y no podría usted ayudarnos? - me pregunta con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos. Yo niego con la cabeza.  
  
- Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. Da gracias a que te aconsejado, porque los Elfos no somos partidarios de hacerlo, y si damos consejo, lo hacemos de mala gana, porque un consejo es un regalo muy peligroso, aun de sabio a sabio, porque todos los rumbos pueden terminal mal.  
  
- Y también se dice: "No pidas consejo a un Elfo, pues te dirán al mismo tiempo que sí y que no".  
  
Yo me río ante eso.  
  
- ¿De veras?   
  
Entonces oímos los pasos de alguien que se acerca. Hay dos voces entonando una canción. Bilbo se sobresalta.  
  
- Será mejor que desaparezcas - le digo y me levanto para irme, pero me doy la vuelta y le miro otra vez - Por cierto, esta noche hay una fiesta en palacio, y los Elfos solemos beber mucho vino en las fiestas, demasiado diría yo.  
  
Me alejo de él rápidamente, esperando que haya pillado mi indirecta.  
  
  
Aquella noche me sentí inquieto, pensando en Bilbo Bolsón y los Enanos. ¿Habrían logrado escapar? Pero si los atrapaban con las manos en la masa, ¿qué castigo les daría mi padre? Me sentiría culpable, pues yo le aconsejé.   
  
Veo a un tropel de Elfos llegando de las bodegas, y con él llevan a Galion el mayordomo, y al capitán de los guardias a rastras, pues están demasiado borrachos para caminar por sí mismos. Mi corazón salta de alegría.  
  
- ¡Aquí el viejo tunante y el capitán han sido encontrados con la cabeza metida en un jarro! ¡Han estado montando un banquete para ellos solos! - ríe uno y los demás se los llevan a carcajadas, mientras que Galion y el capitán gruñían ante sus bromas.  
  
Tratando que nadie me vea, me dirijo a las celdas, y muy contento me siento al descubrir que los enanos se han esfumado. Llego a las bodegas y miro por la escotilla. A lo lejos veo los barriles, flotando río abajo. ¡Bilbo y los Enanos lo habían conseguido! Habían escapado, y junto a ellos mis temores. Ahora sólo me quedaba una sola preocupación: la ira de mi padre al enterarse de la fuga.  
  
Mirando como los barriles se pierden río abajo, sonrío para mí mismo. Parece que las hierbas que he añadido a ese vino han servido de algo, después de todo...  
  
  
~ Fin ~  
  
  



End file.
